brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Legoindy7734
Boyscouts hey, i see you are a boy scout! I just got back from boy-scout camp my-self. from ocknicckin. ( i think that is how its spelled) --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 22:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC)MASTERS SPECTRA Yeah i'm six months away from eagle! I'm sooo hapy :)--July21, 2012 8:57 PM Legoindy7734 Jesus Minifig That's a very cool Jesus minifigure you made. :) Thank you!-Legoindy7734 Chat Can you please meet me on ? Apology Huh I Know a lot of people are thinking that I stole stuff from Berrybrick and Legoindy and other people like Awesomeknight but I didn’t know as some of you know im new so I don’t know how to do things those pics are rightfully yours and don’t deserve to steal them in my name. Im sorry so Berrybrick,Legoindy,Awesomeknight if yall are reading this im sorry. So just dont think bad of me Spiderman Game Sure! I would love to have a Creator of your stature on the team! Just give me what ya got! :) Thanks! I'll start with black cat and Daredevil I also suggest having the characters from ultimate spiderman included :)-Legoindy Okay, Yes ULtimate Is Included. Just Post Them On The Page For Me. P.s. Can You Make A Carnage. He's My Favorite. ;) --Rickybobby1003 (talk) 21:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to lock your blog comments for a while because of the way people have continued to comment without any thought of what you've said. When you want them unlocked, just click the commenting box near the publish button or ask me. 10:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME! Your Hades figure you made for the contest is awesome! 16:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC)LazerzSoH Wally Four Please do not edit others userpages without there permission. My bad (embarresed face) --Legoindy7734 (talk) 15:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! :) 00:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow thank you. I had no idea i was customizer of the month! Can you tell me your customs que? 17:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I just thought that you might make a CUUSOO project, with the quality of your figures, it might make it! :) ' Darth henry '[[User Talk:Darth henry|''' Talk ]][[Manbat|'''Pain sig!]] - Burning eyes! 18:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey LegoIndy! Me and Soup are making a Looney Toons project on CUUSOO and I wanted to know if you wanted to join in as a partner! (If the project was made you would recieve an equal cut of the money LEGO gives us!) Please reply soon, the project will go up in a week. Thanks 19:16, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I would be honored to join you guys, but I don't have a CuUSOO acount --Legoindy7734 (talk) 17:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) --You don't need a cuusso account :) It's ok, we can use mine and we'll refer to you as LegoIndy or we could make up a team name (maybe Team Loonies? :P) 20:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, me and Soup decided that our team name is "The Loonies" :P Is that ok, or do you want something else? 20:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Just you remind you about the Minifigure of the Year Award Competition - it ends in 2 Days! Post your entry to my talk page now, before it's to late. Thank You again for showing interest in the competition Best Wishes --BrickSticks (talk) 07:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Since I've gotten up my HP project, please send the CUUSOO email again. Tell me on my TP when it is sent so I can publish the project! :) 03:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Hopefully the fourth time is the charm :P 01:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately it was rejected again because apparently your pictures are not of good enough quality. I have no idea why they keep rejecting it because the pictures are 100% perfect. At this point I've pretty much given up. You can try and post them on your CUUSOO account. Sorry, 21:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you please resend the CUUSOO email? The address for the project is http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/39654 19:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) LEGO: The Ultimate Adventure Hey Legoindy. Great to see you back! :D I mainly wanted to talk to you to ask if you would like to join the LEGO: The Ultimate Adventure project as a texturer; this means designing prints for the minifigures. Are you interested? Hope to hear a reply sometime soon! :-) BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Minecraft I watch Jerome and Bajan! My favorite vid is Legend of Benja and Bacca or Benj and Bac are back! -Mr.Brix (sorry sigs not working) Customs I saw the customs you just uploaded. They look great! ;) I hope you can make more in the future. -Nuff Could Ya? Could you make me in your blog (me as my MC skin) I put photos of my MC guy on your blog. Looney Toons Customs Hey, I hope you see this message. I was going to ask if I could use the pictures you made of Looney Toons minifigures for my Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup custom. They look great! --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 10:55, June 19, 2016 (UTC)